Green Lantern Corps
Green Lantern Corps is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Lantern Corps #4: 21 Dec 2011 Current Issue :Green Lantern Corps #5: 18 Jan 2012 Next Issue :Green Lantern Corps #6: 15 Feb 2012 Status Ongoing Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Guy Gardner' *'Kyle Rayner' *'Kilowog' *'Doctor Soranik Natu' Allies *'The Guardians' *'Ganthet' Enemies *'Parallax' *'Sinestro' Minor Characters *'Mogo' *'Vath Sarn' *'Isamot Kol' *'Brik' *'Stel' *'Salakk' *'Shorm' *'Iolande' Other Characters/Places/Things *'Oa' - The home planet of the Guardians, creators of the Green Lantern Corps. *'Earth' - In sector 2814, the home planet of Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner. *'Korugar' - In sector 1417, the home planet of Sinestro and Katma Tui. Recent Storylines Green Lantern Corps #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Lantern Corps #3 Past Storylines Green Lantern Corps: Recharge #1 "The Gathering" - The Guardians are sending out rings to find new recruits to restart the GL Corps. In addition, they've called many veteran ringbearers to Oa to train the new recruits, including Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog. But something is killing the new recruits by forming black holes, and the Guardians are worried. And the recruit from Korugar, Soranik Natu, is the latest victim even as she attempts to quit the Corps. Collections Hardcovers *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #15-16, plus the Sinestro Corps Special #1 and Green Lantern vol. 4 #21-22. "Sinestro's army of fear has gathered: Arkillo! Karu-Sil! The Cyborg-Superman! And hundreds more of the most terrifying villains the universe has ever seen! Hal Jordan has overcome great fear throughout his life, but what fear still lingers inside him? Parallax knows, and Hal's about to be reminded as he leads Earth's Green Lanterns on a life-or-death rescue mission in the middle of this war. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Universe find dissent within their ranks as a bizarre prophecy is fulfilled." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216501 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #16-19, plus Green Lantern vol. 4 #24-25. "Sinestro - Hal Jordan's former mentor turned archnemesis - has gathered an army of soldiers fueled by the fear they instill in others. Former Green Lantern Kyle Rayner has been possessed by the entity known as Parallax and now assists the Sinestro Corps in cutting a swath of evil across the universe. Trapped in the depths of the Sinestro Corps' Citadel and face-to-face with the Guardian of Sinestro's army of fear, Hal Jordan must find the willpower to battle these terrible foes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218008 *'Green Lantern Corps: Revolt of the Alpha Lanterns' - Collects vol. 2 #21-22, 48-52. "The Alpha Lanterns seek to force Green Lanterns John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and former Guardian Ganthet into their ranks. Will they be able to resist, stop the revolt of the Alpha Lanterns led by their evil mastermind, Cyborg Superman, and discover his sinister new secret agenda?" - WorldCat - ISBN 140123139X *'Green Lantern Corps: Emerald Eclipse' - Collects vol. 2 #33-38. "Mongul enslaves the planet Daxam, making it the home world of his Corps. Will Sodam Yat, the Green Lantern known as Ion, fight to save his homeworld, which he's vowed never to return to?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225284 *'Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps' - Collects vol. 2 #39-47. "Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner and John Stewart join the rest of the GL Corps in the desperate struggle to preserve the Central Power Battery and Oa itself from being consumed by the Black Lanterns." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227880 *'Green Lantern Corps: The Weaponer' - Collects vol. 2 #53-57. "The Corps is caught in the middle of an all-out war between Sinestro and his fearmongers, the Sinestro Corps, against the Weaponer and the Thunderers of Qward. Can Kyle Rayner, John Stewart and the rest of the GL Honor Guard prevent the destruction of a world and save Soranik Natu at the same time?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232817 *'Green Lantern: War of the Green Lanterns' - Collects vol. 2 #58-60, plus Green Lantern vol. 4 #63-66 & Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #8-10. "With the entire Green Lantern Corps against them, the four Earthborn GLs – Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart – make a choice that will rank among the most memorable in GL history. But not all of them agree on what has to be done and what lines can be crossed. Can these warriors overcome their differences in time to save the universe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232345 *'War of the Green Lanterns Aftermath' - Collects vol. 2 #61-63, plus Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #11-13 & War of the Green Lanterns: Aftermath #1-2. "The Green Lantern Corps must pull themselves together in order to resume policing the universe. But the Green Lanterns find that doing so is more difficult than they ever imagined." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233430 *'Absolute Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-19, plus Green Lantern vol. 4 #21-25 & Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps Special - (forthcoming, September 2012) Trade Paperbacks *'Green Lantern Corps: Recharge' - Collects Recharge mini #1-5. "With the Guardians of the Universe back, the time has come to re-form the fabled Green Lantern Corps. While some familiar ring-wielders return to duty, others are recruited — and not everyone appreciates being drafted!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209629 *'Green Lantern Corps, vol. 1: To Be a Lantern' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "From the Guardians' citadel on the newly fortified planet Oa, Green Lantern Guy Gardner is assigned - against his will - to a feudal world of shadows and sudden death. And across the galaxy, new Lanterns discover what it truly means to wear the Corps insignia, as their courage and comradeship is tested to the limit." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213561 *'Green Lantern Corps, vol. 2: A Darker Shade of Green' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "Green Lantern Guy Gardner, formerly of Earth, runs afoul of a murderous alien called The Dominator. While Gardner seeks the being's homeworld of Dominion, the Dominator reaches Earth. Now, only the rogue group of Green Lanterns called the Corpse has a prayer of stopping him - if only they weren't already dead." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215076 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #14-15, plus the Sinestro Corps Special #1 and Green Lantern vol. 4 #21-22. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218709 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #16-19, plus Green Lantern vol. 4 #24-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220363 *'Green Lantern Corps: Ring Quest' - Collects vol. 2 #19-20, 23-26. "In the wake of The Sinestro Corps War, Mongul is amassing new power — and only The Green Lantern Corps can stand against him." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219756 *'Green Lantern Corps: Sins of the Star Sapphire' - Collects vol. 2 #27-32. "The war with the Sinestro Corps may have ended, but the Green Lanterns still face some unlikely ripples from the battle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222730 *'Green Lantern Corps: Emerald Eclipse' - Collects vol. 2 #33-38. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225292 *'Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps' - Collects #39-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228054 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-19, plus the Sinestro Corps Special #1 and Green Lantern vol. 4 #21-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233015 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter J. Tomasi. Artists: Fernando Pasarin & Scott Hanna. Publishing History * volume 1: #201-224, 1986-1988 * volume 2: #1-63, 2006-2011 * volume 3: #1- , 2011-present Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JUL05 0227 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #1 (Of 6) $3.50 *AUG05 0214 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #2 (Of 6) $2.99 *SEP05 0237 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #3 (Of 6) $2.99 *OCT05 0247 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #4 (Of 6) $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Green Lantern Omnibus Vol. 1 HC: 24 Nov 2010 :Green Lantern Corps #6: 15 Feb 2012 :Green Lantern Corps #7: 21 Mar 2012 :Green Lantern Corps #8: 18 Apr 2012 :Absolute Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War HC: 26 Sep 2012 News & Features * 02 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-green-lantern-corps Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Green Lantern Corps] * 19 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30414 Total Recharge: Bedard on Green Lantern Corps] * 16 Jul 2010 - Tyler Kirkham Says He's Ready To Take On The DCU * 23 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/green-lantern-corps-bedard-100423.html Tony Bedard on Joining the GL Corps Post-''Blackest Night''] * 16 Nov 2009 - Green Lantern R.I.P. * 27 May 2009 - Road to Blackest Night: Tomasi on the GL Corps & Tales * 20 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26157 Peter Tomasi @ NYCC: Green Lantern Corps & "Blackest Night"] * 14 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010914-Green-LAntern-Corps.html Rocking the Corps: Peter Tomasi Talks Green Lantern Corps] * 15 Apr 2008 - Reflections: Drew Geraci * 27 Sep 2007 - A "Sinestro Corps War" Report * 09 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=128648 Baltimore Comic-Con '07: Peter Tomasi Talks Green Lantern Corps] * 14 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7103 Boys in Green: Gibbons Talks Green Lantern Corps] Links *DC Comics *Green Lantern Image Collection *wikipedia:Green Lantern Corps Category:Super-Hero